


超级蔬菜工厂（二）

by kkshopcc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkshopcc/pseuds/kkshopcc





	超级蔬菜工厂（二）

太阳美滋滋的挂在天上，连它发出来的光都显得那么令人愉悦。拉蒂兹穿好他昨天非常认真清洗的工作服，心里那个美呀，脑子里全是数钱的场景。老巴开着卡车一进门就看见他这傻了吧唧的大儿子在那儿想入非非，他摇下车窗大声问他。  
“你又杵在这儿瞎琢磨啥呢？该干什么干什么去！”  
“爸，一会儿老贝那儿的一个年轻的要过来看我和卡卡罗特的菜地！他说如果东西和我那天跟他说的一样就签单呢！”  
“哼，还签单呢你，你别被他忽悠进去就行。”  
“爸，这都明码标价的他怎么忽悠我啊？”  
老巴从一边儿拿出一根胡萝卜咬了一口，他扭头看了下两个臭小子的菜地摆了摆手。“我告诉你，价格的事儿你别胡说，好好介绍这儿的情况就行了知道吗。”  
“为啥？我连价都想好了，而且我和卡卡罗特都说好了。”  
老巴嚼着胡萝卜冷哼道：“他要是和你说好了就好吧，记住适可而止，人家要是让你闭嘴千万别死缠烂打。”  
“我知道我知道。”  
老巴把卡车开走没多久贝吉塔带着他的小跟班们就过来了。拉蒂兹按照提前准备好的台词带着他的大客户在他们的超级蔬菜工厂参观，贝吉塔听了一些便兴趣乏乏。眼前的傻大个完全说不出他想听的东西，他的跟班们完全能应付过来。  
“我说，写这个东西的人在吗？”贝吉塔拿出《特品胡萝卜介绍》在拉蒂兹面前晃了晃。  
“卡卡罗特啊，他在那边。不过他平时都不怎么见人。”  
“那我过去看看，你们继续。”贝吉塔说完就往前面的棚子走去。拉蒂兹想起了刚刚老爹的嘱咐，继续和贝吉塔的跟班们介绍他们菜地的优势。

卡卡罗特蹲下身来看着他精心培育的胡萝卜，不论是叶子的颜色还是胡萝卜的颜色都相当明艳，估计这些小东西和他预期的样子不会有太大差别。棚子里的闷热感让卡卡罗特憋得难受，他脱掉上衣扔在栏杆上，打开微喷头给萝卜浇点水，顺带让自己凉快凉快。  
“这些胡萝卜都是你种的吗？”  
“嗯？”卡卡罗特刚抱着塑料大水桶准备喝水的时候他背后就冒出个人来，这家伙眼生的很，但是……“是。”  
“你抱着这么个大桶准备干什么？要浇水吗？”贝吉塔扫了一眼卡卡罗特轻笑出声，“你这胡萝卜长得还真是好看。”  
这是哪里来的神仙？卡卡罗特的眼神从这个陌生的家伙身上已经离不开了，他刚才为什么笑得这么好看？“这……这不是浇水用的，是我……是我喝的。”  
“你喝的？”贝吉塔抬起头来看着卡卡罗特手里的水桶表情复杂，“真是想不到你这么粗枝大叶的人竟然能把这些小植物照顾的这么好。”  
卡卡罗特注意到贝吉塔夹在左臂里的那本《特品胡萝卜介绍》，他反问道：“你是看了我的产品介绍才过来的吗？”  
“这还用问吗？”  
卡卡罗特这才开了窍，眼前这个看上去可爱非凡的家伙可能就是拉蒂兹说的大财主。“嘻嘻，要不要尝尝，我有成品的~”  
“哦？”贝吉塔挑眉表示他很感兴趣，“那……”  
“哗——”贝吉塔头上的喷头突然坏掉了，超大水流直接把他从头到脚浇了个透。  
“糟了！”卡卡罗特借助小板凳的高度一跃到上方水管的阀门关掉了闸口，好在没淋到他的胡萝卜。“那个你要不去太阳底下晒晒……今天太阳够大一会儿就能干……”咦，这是什么味道，怎么这么甜？卡卡罗特用力嗅了嗅，这才发现味道从贝吉塔身上发出来。“呀，你身上是带什么花包了吗？”  
“老子是omega，怕冷怕潮爱干净！”贝吉塔对面前缺根筋的alpha咬牙切齿道。  
“O……”卡卡罗特瞬间反应过来。他拿起自己挂在栏杆上的衣服把贝吉塔包起来直接扛出了大棚，用最快的速度回到自己的简易小房。“对不起对不起，我老爹嘱咐过我好多次要好好对omega。那个你先洗个澡，我去找干净的毛巾。我家人块儿都大，我找点干净的衣服你先穿着，等你衣服干了再换回来。”卡卡罗特说完一溜烟地跑走了，贝吉塔接好热水泡在木桶中，感觉还不错。  
卡卡罗特翻箱倒柜好不容易找来了干净的毛巾，但是衣服实在是没有能给贝吉塔穿的，只能拿他的一件穿不了的T恤。  
“我该怎么称呼你？你是不是拉蒂兹说想要买我们产品的老板呀？”卡卡罗特坐在外面看着磨砂玻璃中映出的人影有些出神。  
“我叫贝吉塔，超级蔬菜公司是我老爸开的。我是想收购你们的菜，今天看来东西还不错。”  
“哇，那还真是啊……我叫卡卡罗特，这里的菜都是我种出来的新品种。”  
“那你给你的菜地起这个名字什么意思，抢我家的招牌吗？”贝吉塔推开浴室的门，他走到卡卡罗特的面前环手于胸俯视着这个气息狂野的alpha，神色有明显的不满。  
“我觉得的我种的菜都是超级蔬菜嘛……”卡卡罗特说着眼神忍不住向下瞄，他有点好奇面前的omega到底是不是真空的。  
“再瞎看我的话，你每看一眼我就把你的菜的收购价压低10%。”  
“那也要看，大不了我把价格再提高点，你这边给我降多少我就涨多少~”  
“脸皮真厚。”贝吉塔的话语里没有丝毫的厌恶，他反倒挺喜欢和这个alpha说上两句出格的话。  
“对了，这是我成熟的胡萝卜，你尝尝。”卡卡罗特转身拿过来一盘切好的胡萝卜片递到贝吉塔面前，贝吉塔尝了一口连连称赞，这味道真是说不出的好。  
“你这胡萝卜这么好可有人向你买过？”  
“没有，他们都嫌太贵了。”卡卡罗特托着下巴气鼓鼓地说着，“我这胡萝卜想往高端卖嘛，一个个的都给我比普通价高一点的价格嘞。”  
“那你怎么就觉得我就得当这个‘冤大头’？”  
“你识货嘛~而且拉蒂兹那么笨嘴笨舌都能让你信服，可见你看上了我们的菜地了~”  
贝吉塔捏了一把卡卡罗特的右脸，他调侃道：“油嘴滑舌的，可别只会耍嘴皮子功夫。”这一捏不要紧，贝吉塔感觉到自己下身一热，有温润的液体正一点一点向外涌出。这个alpha和那些废物不太一样……  
贝吉塔这短暂的失神被卡卡罗特看了个满眼。作为一个只在书本里接触过omega的单身alpha大汉，他感觉到了来自温柔可口omega的滋润。真是太可爱了……卡卡罗特一下将贝吉塔拉到自己的怀中，他轻抚对方的后背，眼神锁定在贝吉塔的脸上，二人四目相对，目光中的热情让小屋的温度急速上升。  
“你不是说怕冷吗，你这什么都没穿的不冷吗？啊……流得我满手都是了，里面可真热啊。”卡卡罗特将右手探到贝吉塔所穿T恤的下方，他用手指勾画着那里的形状，在“入口”处不断试探，故意发出“咕咕”的水声。  
“再这么多废话我……我就去协会举报你！”  
“你舍不得~”卡卡罗特按住贝吉塔的头疯狂亲吻对方，他那被这个omega撸动得硬邦邦的符♂号♂替代了自己的手指，完成抚慰情动omega的任务。卡卡罗特被贝吉塔的“热情”所包裹，全心全力将自己的所有输送给这个勾人的小老板。  
贝吉塔没想到自己的第一次会是这么放纵，大概真的是单身久了太容易被吸引了吧……可是这家伙……这家伙真……真的好有魅力。贝吉塔软绵绵地趴在卡卡罗特怀中，享受着身下一次次的冲击顶入，好不舒服。


End file.
